Cat Got Your Tongue?
by typingpens
Summary: Severus Snape is alive, but he has been turned into a cat. He goes to Hermione for help, will anything blossom between the two?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter D:

Note: I've stumbled upon this site just recently and immediately fell in love with the Snape/Hermione pairing :3 So, here's my attempt at my very first fanfic. Yay! Uhm, so I don't really know how this works (or if anyone gets to read this at all :O) so reviews? comments? anything is welcome. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Oh, god. What was he doing? And was he…actually enjoying himself?<em>

Severus found himself in the arms of Hermione Granger, and despite himself he found that he couldn't stop purring. _Damn cat instincts._

"Yer better feed 'im this, twice a day." Hargrid was saying, handing Hermione a jar containing what appeared to be a mix of guts and mud. Hagrid waved a large hand over him, squinting his tiny beetle eyes with suspicion as Snape gave him a low hiss. "Ne'er meet a creature who didn't like me before," He said somewhat sulkily.

"Snuggle-buns is actually very sweet." Hermione replied stroking Snapes head gently.

_Snuggle-buns? I'd never live this down! And for your information, I do not like to snuggle! I'm just…_ Snape, a.k.a Snuggle-buns paused, he couldn't find an excuse. The truth was he rather liked feeling the heat off Hermione's body. If Snape had been human he would've blushed, but he wasn't so instead he shook the troubling thoughts off his mind.

Snape had been living life as a stray cat for around half a year now. He wasn't sure why, or how in the bloody hell it happened. All he knew was that one minute he lay dying, and he did, or so he thought died. The last he remembered were Harry Potter's green eyes, before everything went black. Then he woke up and he was a cat. A scrawny black cat with small yellow eyes; he also had a chunk of flesh missing from his neck from where Nagini bit him. He'd manage to heal himself pretty well, although there was a buildup of scar tissue.

Snape spent his first couple of months trying to revert back to his original form. But no matter what he did; be it potions, blessed water or holy temples (which could canceled out curses and spells) nothing worked and he remained in his feline form.

Even as a cat he kept up with the wizarding world; he learned that they never found his body and that he was awarded with an Order of Merlin, first class, and that he was revered as a national wizarding hero equal to the great Harry Potter himself. The boy, apparently, had rallied for his cause; although thankfully, Harry was tactful enough to leave Snape's-undying-love-for-Lily part out. The past six months, the Golden Trio, or so the media now called them, was all over the news, simply everywhere Snape went he would see Harry, Ron or Hermione's face.

In the end, Snape decided, if anyone could help him, it would be Hermione. She was best in her year after all; scratch that, she was simply the best student he ever had. Although he'd never admit that out loud, of course.

"Now, now, Snuggles. I have classes till two; you'll have to amuse yourself till then." Hermione set him down gently on the floor.

In response Snape turned his back on her, lifting his tail in the air indignantly. Then he bounded out the open door. He had found his way to Hermione just about a week ago, classes at Hogwarts just started and although Harry and Ron had taken up Auror posts in Shacklebolt's ministry, she had gone back to finsh her final year.

Snape spotted a field mouse scamper across the grass, immediately his cat instincts kicked in as he rushed in for the kill.

* * *

><p>"He's so scrawny," Ginny commented as she stared at Snugglebuns.<p>

"I know, I think he has a hard time catching food." Hermione motioned to the jar of 'catfood' Hagrid had given her. "Hagrid says that'd fatten him up."

"Snugglebuns? Doesn't suit him at all, look at him. He's glaring at me, even Crookshanks' was prettier to look at."

Hermione frowned and scooped Snugglebuns into her arms. "He just needs a bath, is all."

Year 7 without Ron or Harry was not as lively, although she did get to visit them every weekend. She and Ron were still dating although whatever romance they once had was quickly beginning to fizzle out. On the plus side, she still had Ginny and Luna to keep her company.

"So," Ginny wriggled her eyebrows. "How are you and Ron?"

Hermione sighed. She did want to be having this conversation, "Can't we talk later? I need to have a nice, long, relaxing bath."

"Fine, but you can't avoid the question forever."

"I know…"

With that Hermione scooped up Snugglebuns and headed to the bathroom. She was Head Girl now so she got her own private quarters. For some reason Snugglebuns was squealing in protest as she shut the bathroom door.

"It's okay, I won't give you a bath today. I'm too tired anyway."

Snugglebuns began pawing and meowing desperately at the door. Hermione sighed, and began to undo her robe. She let it fall to the floor, revealing her lingerie. It was a gift from Ginny actually; it was red because that was Ron's favorite color. She stared at her reflection for a second. Since dating Ron she had tried to keep up her appearance since Ron did like that sort of thing, she tamed her usually bushy hair so that it was now sleek curls. And she had bought new underwear sets too, because Ron had laughed at her granny panties the first time they made love. Although this was her most daring pair.

Suddenly, Hermione felt uneasy, as if someone was watching her. She turned to find Snugglebuns staring at her, and for one second an image flashed in her mind. She gasp, Snugglebuns immediately turned away to stare wide-eyed and innocent at the door. She strode over to the bathroom door and opened it, Snugglebuns was quick to escape.

For a minute she stood there, disbelieving, she didn't know why but for a second there was thinking of no other than Severus Snape. Snugglebuns, had somehow, concurred images of the dead potion master. Hermione bit her lip in thought.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god.<em>

Snape felt his heart racing. Who knew that underneath all that was... all that? Hermione Granger was absolutely stunning. Her image was still fresh on his mind; her breast were just perfection, they weren't big but they were nicely shaped, round and perky. Her waist drew her body into an hourglass figure as it broadened out to wide hips. The lingerie she wore didn't leave much to the imagination, but it did accent the creamy whiteness of her skin nicely. It was incredible how much that girl changed from an insufferable know-it-all to a hot insufferable know-it-all. Snape mentally cursed himself, he could not be having such thoughts on someone who was once his student, more however this was Hermione Granger of all people, Harry Potter's best friend. Anyway, he had to focus on getting himself back to his human form. He'd have to somehow make his true identity known.


End file.
